


A morning to remember

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' morning<br/>Not the best case scenario</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning to remember

A day may begin well, but suddenly everything can decide to go wrong.

James can prove to you it's true.

He woke up that morning feeling wonderful. Salome was still asleep somewhere - maybe in the kitchen, for thats where the snoring came from. Daniela was nowhere to be found - well, at least she wasn't in the villa. And Real Madrid had won as many matches in a row as he could possibly count - and they could continue this trend. It felt like a perfect day to hang out with some particular friend, before the training, of course.

He took his phone and dialed Cristiano's number, something deeply rooted in his brain already, naturally expecting a lazy "Hola" from the other end. But the annoying voice of the machine just suggested that the man he was trying to reach was occupied. James hesitated for a second and his finger went past the name "Gareth" and clicked on "Sergio" before he even made up his mind.

It was only one "beep" before the enthusiastic voice came out from some hundred miles away:"James? Do you know Fernando wants to go back to Madrid? He might return to Alético de Madrid! Oh, what did you want to sa-" James hung up hurriedly, suddenly losing the interest to ask him where Cristiano was.

Then he called Fabio, the Portuguese was much more of a help than the Spanish. "Cris is trying to reach Kaka. You know, he broke up with his wife and Cris went all crazy."

That was it. Salome suddenly cried and James had to attend to her.

Screw. The. Wonderful. Day.


End file.
